Wird so alles besser?
by dinchen139
Summary: Lily und James Potter bekommen noch eine Chance, sie kehren wieder ins Leben zurück als Harry noch zehn Jahre alt ist. Kann wirklich alles besser werden?
1. Prolog

Wird so alles besser?

Prolog

Zwei Schatten hockten eng aneinander gekuschelt in einem schwarzen Raum. Sie konnten sich selbst nicht sehen, aber die Präsenz des anderen fühlen. Seit fast zehn Jahren waren sie nun schon dort, doch es sollte sich alles in diesem Moment ändern.

Ein gleißend helles Licht erhellte plötzlich den Raum und die Schatten wurden wieder zu Menschen. Sie nahmen langsam Gestalt an und nun konnten sich Lily und James Potter endlich wieder sehen. Eine Nachricht erschien plötzlich vor den beiden.

**Ich gebe euch noch eine Chance! Passt gut auf euch und euren Sohn auf.**

**Gezeichnet: das Schicksal**

Es gab einen lauten Knall, der Raum wurde wieder schwarz und Lily und James wurden weggeschleudert.

Einen Moment später waren sie wieder in einem dunklen Raum, doch sie sind nicht mehr Tod, Lily und James Potter leben wieder.

Beide hatten ihr Bewusstsein durch den kleinen Flug verloren und lagen jetzt auf einem kleinen Bett in dem dunklen Raum. James erwachte durch ein Gewicht, welches schwer auf seinen Brustkorb drückte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte leise „Lumos". Mit dem Licht des Zauberstabs konnte er nun sehen, was auf ihm lag. Es war seine Lily. Durch das Licht geblendet wachte sie nun auch auf. Sie schlug ihre Augen auf und blickte direkt in die braunen Augen ihres Mannes. Auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein glückliches Lächeln und auch James lächelte.

„Lily" flüsterte er und schlang seine Arme um sie. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und beide genossen für einige Minuten die Nähe des anderen. James merkte das Lily weinte, auch er hatte Tränen in den Augen, aber nicht aus Trauern, sondern vor Freude Lily endlich wieder in seine Arme zu nehmen.

Langsam setzten sie sich auf, James wischte eine Träne von Lilys Wange und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss. „Geht's dir gut?" „Ja, ich bin nur etwas… verwirrt. James? Leben wir wirklich wieder?" „Ja, mein Schatz, wir leben." Er grinste sie an und Lily küsste ihn vor Freude stürmisch.

„Ich geh schnell mal gucken wo wir hier sind. Bleib sitzen ja?" Lily nickte kurz und James stand mühsam auf, dabei haute er sich aber seinen Kopf an einer Schräge der Zimmerdecke an. Lily kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und James machte leise fluchend die Tür einen Spalt auf. Er steckte seinen Kopf durch den Spalt und guckte sich um. Das Haus kam ihn bekannt vor, aber ihm fiel nicht ein woher er es kannte. Er überlegte, doch plötzlich hörte er Stimmen. Schnell schloss er die Tür und bedeutete Lily, die ihn gerade etwas fragen wollte, leise zu sein und zu ihm zu kommen. Sie setzten sich an die Tür, damit sie verstehen konnten, was gesagt wurde.

„Potter! Was hast du getan? Geh sofort in dein Zimmer und wehe du kommst heute da nochmal raus!" „ I-ich habe nichts gemacht. Ich bin nur hier vorbeigelaufen." „Lüg nicht! Geh sofort in dein Zimmer! Das Abendessen ist für dich gestrichen!"

Lilys Augen wurden groß und nun wusste auch James wo sie waren. Sie waren in dem Haus von Lilys Schwester und ihrem Mann. Sie hörten, dass die Türklinke runtergedrückt wurde. Schnell sprangen sie wieder auf das Bett und schon ging die Tür auf.


	2. Überraschung

Hey ^^ Ich hoffe das erste Kapitel hat euch gefallen? So hier ist dann jetzt auch das zweite xD Etwas länger als das vorherige :D viel Spaß beim lesen ^^

Überraschung

Schnell sprangen sie wieder auf das Bett und schon ging die Tür auf. Herein kam ein kleiner schwarzhaariger Junge, er hatte strahlend grüne Augen und er sah genauso aus wie… James. Als er eintrat blickte er nur zum Boden, als er dann aber aufsah erschrak er vor den zwei fremden Menschen, die da auf seinem Bett saßen. Er fing an zu schreien und James sprang schnell vom Bett, um ihn zu beruhigen. Er flüsterte den Jungen beruhigende Worte zu und als er sich beruhigt hatte setzte James sich wieder zu Lily. Der Junge sah die beiden ängstlich an, bis er mit zitternder Stimme fragte „W-Wer seit ihr?" „Sagst du uns vorher wer du bist? Wir wollen dir nichts tun. Bitte vertrau uns." Lily sprach mit ruhiger Stimme zu ihm und er beruhigte sich noch etwas. Er nickte kaum merklich „Ähm… Mein Name ist Harry James Potter und ich werde in genau zwei Wochen elf. Sagt ihr mir jetzt wer ihr seid?" Harry sah die beiden fragend an, Lily fing wieder an zu sprechen.

„Vertraust du uns wirklich?" Er nickte kurz. „Also gut… Wir sind sozusagen ins Leben zurückgekehrt. Wir wurden am 31. Oktober 1981 von Voldemort getötet, doch jetzt haben wir noch eine Chance bekommen." „Das hört sich alles sehr verwirrend an, aber du kannst ihr glauben. Sie würde niemals lügen." „Ich… äh glaube euch. Wie heißt ihr?" Nach kurzem Zögern übernahm James das Wort „Mein Name ist James und meine Frau heißt Lily. Wir heißen mit Nachnamen Potter." Es herrschte ein langes Schweigen, bis Lily noch einmal das Wort ergriff. „Harry, wir… sind deine Eltern…" Zum Schluss wurde sie immer leiser und hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen. Auch Harry liefen nun Tränen über die Wangen. Als er richtig realisiert hatte, was Lily da gerade zu ihm gesagt hatte, überwand er den kurzen Weg zu ihr und schmiss sich um ihren Hals.

Im ersten Moment war Lily zu perplex etwas zu tun, aber dann schloss auch sie ihre Arme um ihn und drückte Harry fest an sich. James beobachtete die Szene mit einem Lächeln. Endlich war seine kleine Familie wieder zusammen und nichts und niemand würde sie je wieder trennen.

Langsam löste sich Harry aus der Umarmung und schaute seinen Vater an. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er ihn auch einfach umarmen durfte, doch als James seine Arme ausbreitete und Harry zuzwinkerte schmiss sich Harry auch in dessen Arme. Jetzt beobachtete Lily ihre Männer. Sie lächelte glücklich und eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich den Weg über ihre Wange.

Sie hörte Harry leise fragen „Mum? Dad? Bleibt ihr jetzt für immer bei mir?" „Natürlich Harry, wir werden dich nie wieder verlassen. Kommt, wir setzen uns erst mal wieder hin." Also setzten die drei sich auf das Bett, Harry saß in der Mitte und kuschelte sich an Lily, froh endlich seine Eltern bei sich zu haben. „Harry? Wohnst du schon immer hier bei meiner Schwester?" „Jaah, aber ich musste immer hier alles machen und Hagrid hat mir auch erst letzte Woche erzählt, dass ich ein Zauberer bin. Sie haben mir nie etwas über euch erzählt und immer gesagt, ihr seid bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen, aber Hagrid hat mir das dann alles erzählt, die ganze Geschichte, auch dass V-Voldermort euch getötet hat." Harry war völlig aufgelöst und um ihn zu beruhigen zog Lily ihn kurzerhand auf ihren Schoß und drückte ihn an sich. Er war für sein Alter viel zu klein und zu leicht und eine Wut auf ihre Schwester stieg in ihr hoch, auch James war wütend auf Petunia und Vernon, sie konnten ihn und Lily zwar nicht leiden, aber Harry hätten sie wenigstens gut behandeln können.

„Lily, was machen wir jetzt?" „Ich denke, wir zeigen uns mal meiner lieben Schwester, und dann sollten wir zu Dumbledore ein paar Sachen klären. Kommst du mit Harry?" Er nickte kurz und sprang von Lilys Schoß, auch James und Lily erhoben sich und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Vernon und Petunia. Als sie vor der Wohnzimmertür ankamen, schaute Lily noch einmal zu James und Harry. James nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und so drückte sie die Türklinke herunter. Kaum war die Tür aufgestoßen ertönte ein lauter Schrei seitens Petunia und ein erschrecktes Aufkeuchen von Vernon. Lily machte sich einen Spaß und trat breit grinsend ein, gefolgt von ihren Männern. „Hallo Petunia, wir sind wieder zum Leben erwacht und holen jetzt unseren Sohn ab, ich hoffe wir haben euch nicht zu sehr erschreckt?" Lilys Stimme trotzte vor Sarkasmus und James war erstaunt über sie, denn so hatte er Lily noch nie erlebt. Es folgte langes Schweigen, James grinste seine Frau stolz an, Lily freute sich, dass sie ihre Schwester so erschrecken konnte, Harry hatte auch ein leichtes Lächeln im Gesicht, er zeigte es aber nicht so offensichtlich wie seine Eltern und Petunia, Vernon und Dudley sahen die drei einfach nur verdutzt an. „Macht euren Mund zu sonst fliegen Fliegen rein." James biss sich auf seine Faust, um nicht zu lachen und auch Harry hatte jetzt ein Grinsen im Gesicht.

Petunia fand als erste die Sprache wieder. „A-aber das kann doch gar nicht sein, ihr seid, ääh wart tot! Ihr könnt den Jungen nicht einfach mitnehmen!" „Jaa, wir waren, aber wir haben noch eine Chance bekommen. Wir werden Harry jetzt mit zu uns nehmen. Er hat viel zu lange unter euch gelitten. Wir holen seine Sachen spätestens nächste Woche." Damit drehte sich Lily wütend um, ergriff Harrys Hand und marschierte nach draußen. James riskierte noch einen kurzen Blich in das Wohnzimmer (Die Dursleys hatten wieder geschockte Gesichter) und lief Lily und Harry hinterher.

Es war ein wundervoller Tag, die Sonne strahlte, der Himmel war strahlend blau und es war eine leichte Brise zu spüren, kurz es war der perfekte Sommertag. Alle Wut von Lily schien wie weggeblasen, als sie sah wie James aus der Haustür trat und sie wieder schloss. Sie hielt immer noch Harrys Hand und er schien es zu genießen. Lächelnd trat James zu Frau und Sohn. „Wie wollen wir nach Hogwarts kommen? Apparieren?" Lily nickte nachdenklich „Jaah, ich denke schon, es geht am schnellsten. Harry, hast du schon mal etwas von Apparieren gehört?" Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, was ist das?" James versuchte es ihm zu erklären „Mit Apparieren kann man sich sozusagen an eine andere Stelle hier in England wünschen und du tauchst dann dort auf. Du lernst es dann in deinem siebten Schuljahr in Hogwarts." Harry sah ihn neugierig, aber auch fragend an. Lily bemerkte Harrys Blick „Hast du noch eine Frage Harry?" „Ich kann das doch noch gar nicht." Er schaute sie traurig an, doch auf Lilys Gesicht erschien ein leichtes Lächeln, welches ihn noch mehr verwirrte. „Das ist nicht schlimm, ich kann ganz einfach mit dir zusammen Apparieren. Du musst dich einfach an mir festhalten." Auf Harrys Gesicht spiegelte sich Erleichterung, er nickte kurz und fasste wieder Lilys Hand, die er kurzzeitig losgelassen hatte. James meldete sich noch einmal kurz zu Wort „Das wird jetzt ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl sein, aber das hält nicht lange an. Bereit?" Lily und Harry nickten kurz und James verschwand mit einem Plopp. Lily vergewisserte sich noch, dass Harry sich richtig festhält und verschwand dann auch mit Harry zusammen mit einem lauten Plopp.

Dem Jungen war, als ob er durch einen Schlauch gezogen wurde, doch dieses Gefühl war schon nach ein paar Sekunden wieder vorbei, aber dafür war ihm jetzt schwindlig. Er ließ sich einfach rückwärts ins Gras fallen und schloss kurz seine Augen. „Geht's dir gut Harry?" Er öffnete seine Augen und blickte direkt in das geschockte Gesicht seiner Mutter. Langsam richtete er sich auf, doch ihm war immer noch etwas schwindlig und so legte er sich wieder hin. „Mir geht's gut, mir ist nur etwas schwindlig." Jetzt war es James, der sich über Harry beugte. „Ich kenn das, als ich in deinem Alter war wurde mir nach Apparieren auch immer schwindlig. Soll ich dich zum Schloss tragen?" Zögerlich nickte Harry und James half ihm beim Aufstehen. Als Harry dann stand ging James in die Hocke und so konnte Harry bequem auf dessen Rücken klettern. Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf und bemerkte auch gleich, wie Lily schon zuvor, dass Harry für sein Alter zu leicht war. James nahm sich vor später dann mit Lily zu reden. Harry genoss es getragen zu werden, er schmiegte sich an James Rücken und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter. Er schaute sich interessiert, aber auch neugierig um und als Hogwarts dann in Sicht kam blieb ihm sein Mund offen stehen. So ein großes Schloss hatte er noch nie gesehen und hier sollte er in etwas mehr als sechs Wochen zu Schule gehen. Nach zehn Minuten war die kleine Familie am Schlossportal angekommen.

Ein paar weitere Minuten später wurde die Tür von einer streng aussehenden älteren Dame aufgemacht. Als sie sah, wer da vor dem Schloss stand war sie kurzzeitig sprachlos, doch sie bekam schnell wieder die Fassung und trat zur Seite, damit Lily und James mit Harry zusammen eintreten konnten. „Lily! James! Seid ihr es wirklich?" Die Angesprochenen konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Jaah, wir sind es wirklich. Kannst du uns zu Albus bringen? Dann kannst du auch gleich unsere Geschichte mit anhören." „Natürlich, da bin ich ja mal gespannt. James, ist der Junge da auf deinem Rücken euer Sohn?" „Jaa, das ist er. Harry, das ist deine zukünftige Lehrerin in Verwandlung – Professor McGonagall." Nebenbei ging er wieder in die Hocke, da Harry jetzt wieder selbst laufen wollte.

Zögernd ging Harry auf die Professorin zu und gab ihr kurz die Hand. „Guten Tag Professor." Er lächelte sie an und ging dann zurück zu seinen Eltern. Beide griffen nach jeweils einer Hand von Harry und so gingen die vier los zu Albus Dumbledore. Harry kam nicht mehr aus dem Staunen heraus. Überall waren Gemälde, die sich bewegten und miteinander sprachen. Lily und James hörten Harry auch das erste Mal Lachen, als ein Ritter, der sich Harry als Sir Cadogan vorstellte, versuchte Harry einzuholen, als Harry losgelaufen war um den Ritter abzuhängen, gegen einen Stein sprang, als er von einem Bild ins andere hüpfen wollte. Danach hatte er es aufgegeben und ist in dem Gemälde sitzen geblieben um sich auszuruhen. Harry ging lachend wieder zurück und Lily und James nahmen ihn wieder an die Hand. Als sie dann ein Treppe empor stiegen viel Harry in eine Trickstufe. James fing an zu lachen, doch nach einem bösen Blick seitens Lily hob er Harry aus der Stufe und nahm ihn dann wieder Huckepack, da Harry sich weigerte weitere Treppen zu steigen. Lily bemerkte, dass Harry langsam auftaute und den restlichen Weg zum Schulleiterbüro damit beschäftigt war James zu ärgern. James trug Harry jetzt über einer Schulter, in der Hoffnung, dass Harry mit seinen Kabeleien aufhören würde. Seine Theorie ging aber nicht auf, da Harry ihn jetzt kitzeln konnte. Um sich zu wehren ließ er Harry ausversehen los, Lily, die im gleichen Moment zu den beiden geguckt, schrie erschrocken auf, James bewies aber noch eine schnelle Reaktionsfähigkeit und konnte Harry noch schnell an seinen Füßen packen. Nun baumelte Harry kopfüber, knapp 10 cm über den Boden und Harry kicherte vergnügt. Lily atmete erleichtert auf, ging zu den beiden und gab James einen Klaps auf seinen Hinterkopf „Wie kannst du Harry nur loslassen? Das war gefährlich!" „Tut mir Leid Lily, aber ich hatte versucht mich zu wehren, weil Harry mich gekitzelt hatte." „Trotzdem, pass das nächste Mal besser auf, verstanden?" „Jaah Lily, versprochen." Durch das kurze Wortgefecht hatten die beiden Harry vergessen, der immer noch mit dem Kopf nach unten hang und dessen Gesicht mittlerweile rot war. „Ähm Dad? Ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber könntest du mich bitte absetzen?" „Ooh Harry, natürlich" Er ließ den Jungen langsam auf den Boden sinken und ging dann vor ihm in die Hocke. „Geht's dir gut Harry?" „Jaah. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geärgert habe." „Schon gut Harry. Komm, es sind nur noch ein paar Meter bis zum Büro." Damit zog James seinen Sohn wieder auf die Beine und zusammen gingen sie voraus zu der Statue, die den Durchgang zum Schulleiterbüro bewachte.

Professor McGonagall hatte die ganze Zeit die kleine Familie beobachtet und ging jetzt mit einem leichten Lächeln neben Lily den „Männern" hinterher. Vor der Statue blieben sie dann stehen und die Professorin sagte „Bertie Botts Bohnen" und schon bewegte sich die Statue zur Seite und gab eine Treppe zum Vorschein. An einer Tür angekommen klopfte James und mit einem „Herein" von der anderen Seite der Tür traten die vier ein.


	3. Bei Dumbledore

_Hey :D Hier ist das nächste Kapitel :) Viel Spaß beim lesen :) Schön das euch meine FF gefällt ;)_

An einer Tür angekommen klopfte James und mit einem „Herein" von der anderen Seite der Tür traten die vier ein. Als Professor McGonagall die Tür dann wieder schloss kam ihnen ein lächelnder Dumbledore entgegen. „Lily, James! Was für eine Überraschung und Harry habt ihr ja auch mitgebracht." Damit ging er zu Lily und gab ihr einen Handkuss, schüttelte James die Hand und stellte sich Harry persönlich vor und bedeutete dann allen, sich zu setzen. Überraschenderweise fragte Harry Lily, ob er auf ihrem Schoß sitzen könnte. Natürlich willigte sie sofort ein, zog ihn auf ihre Beine und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Bauch. James quittierte die Szene mit einem Lächeln und schaute sich dann in Albus` Büro um, nichts hatte sich den ganzen Jahren verändert, noch nicht einmal Dumbledore selbst. Dieser steckte sich gerade ein Zitronenbonbon in den Mund und bot den anderen auch eins an. Sie lehnten aber alle dankbar ab, dann lehnte er sich in seinem Sessel zurück und schaute James, sowie auch Lily nachdenklich an.

„Ich freue mich wirklich euch zu sehen, aber wie habt ihr es geschafft wieder unter den äh… Lebenden zu verweilen?" Es guckte dabei James an und so begann dieser zu erzählen. Er berichtete von dem plötzlichen Licht, ihrem kleinen Flug, der Moment in dem kleinen Zimmer bis Harry herein kam und auch von der Begegnung mit Lilys Schwester. Harry hatte sich an Lily gekuschelt, als dieser hörte, wo seine Eltern gewesen waren. Es liefen ihm auch vereinzelte Tränen über sein Gesicht. Lily, die seine Tränen bemerkte wischte Harry zärtlich über seine Wangen und umarmte ihn dann noch mehr. Albus hatte, nachdem James fertig mit erzählen war, geschwiegen. Er hatte seine Fingerkuppen aneinander gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Doch jetzt hatte er seine Augen wieder geöffnet.

„Es ist wirklich sehr merkwürdig, was mit euch passiert ist, doch dafür ist es umso schöner, dass ihr wieder da seid. Es haben euch wirklich alle sehr vermisst." Mit den letzten Worten nickte Harry bekräftigend. „Es ist wirklich super, dass ihr jetzt da seid. Ich hab euch immer so vermisst und mir auch immer gewünscht, dass ihr bei mir wärt. Ich hab mir immer gewünscht Mummy oder Daddy sagen zu dürfen, oder über euch zu sprechen, aber Tante Petunia hat mir das immer verboten und mich dann sofort in mein Zimmer geschickt und ich hatte dann auch kein Abendbrot bekommen." Harry gab jetzt leise Schluchzer von sich und auch seine Tränen wurden wieder stärker. Lily drehte ihn zu sich um, umarmte ihn wieder und sprach beruhigende Worte zu ihm. Harry legte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter und genoss einfach nur ihre Nähe.

Lilys Lächeln verschwand nach Harrys Worten und ein trauriger Ausdruck zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. Auch ihr standen Tränen in den Augen. James rückte mit seinem Stuhl näher zu ihr und sie lehnte sich an ihn. McGonagall schaute die kleine Familie wehmütig an und dann warf sie Dumbledore einen wütenden Blick zu und zischte „Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, dass die Muggel kein Umgang für den Jungen sind!"

„Jaah, du hast recht. Aber wo sollte der Junge sonst hin?... Harry? Hast du Lust mit Professor McGonagall Hagrid zu besuchen?" Harry nickte nur, Lily ließ ihn von ihrem Schoß und schon verschwand er zusammen mit der Professorin. Nun herrschte wieder Stille.

Nach einigen Minuten durchbrach Lily diese Stille. „Albus? Wieso war Harry bei meiner Schwester?" „Er hatte niemand anderen." James sah nach diesem Satz ziemlich wütend aus. „Wieso war Harry nicht bei Sirius? Sirius ist sein Pate!" „Sirius hat euch verraten! Er sitzt in Askaban." „Sirius kann uns nicht verraten haben! Er war überhaupt nicht der Geheimniswahrer!" James Augen funkelten vor Zorn und Traurigkeit. Lily legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Wir dachten alle es war Sirius… er wurde als einziger in der Nähe eures Hauses gefunden und sofort nach Askaban gebracht. Wer, wenn nicht Sirius war dann euer Geheimniswahrer?" „Peter…" „Wieso er?" „Sirius fand es zu offensichtlich und da Peter bei uns Rumtreiber immer dabei war und wir ihm vertraut haben, haben wir halt ihn genommen. Wie konnte er uns nur so was antun?" James, der bis jetzt fast keine Träne vergossen hatte, brach nun völlig zusammen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Peter sie verraten hatte und dass Sirius dadurch in Askaban saß. Er spürte kaum, wie Lily sich auf seinen Schoß setzte und sich an ihn schmiegte. „Albus, können wir Sirius da rausholen? Bitte?" Lily sah Dumbledore flehentlich an. Er nickte langsam. „Das sollte kein Problem darstellen. Am schnellsten würde es gehen, wenn ihr ein Brief schreiben würdet und darin alles aufklärt. Ich kümmere mich dann heute Nachmittag persönlich darum und Sirius sollte dann innerhalb einer Woche frei sein. Ihr könntet auch gleich noch einen Brief für das Ministerium schreiben, damit ihr wieder als lebend eingetragen werdet." „Hast du Pergament und Feder für mich? Da kann ich schnell die Briefe schreiben." „Natürlich Lily." Lily setzte sich an einen Tisch und fing an die Briefe zu schreiben. James beobachtete sie eine Zeit lang, doch dann drehte er sich zu Dumbledore wieder um und sah diesen fragend an. „Könnten wir heute noch mit Harry nach Godric´s Hollow zurück?" „Euer Haus wurde bei dem Angriff zur Hälfte zerstört, doch wir können jemanden, den ich sehr gut kenne und mir auch noch einen Gefallen schuldig ist, beauftragen und dann könnte euer Haus in zwei Tagen wieder bewohnbar sein. So lange könnt ihr gerne hier in Hogwarts bleiben." „Das ist sehr großzügig von dir. Danke Albus."

Lily, die bisher die Briefe geschrieben hatte mischte sich nun auch in das Gespräch mit ein. „Wäre das nicht auffällig, wenn wir dann wieder in Godric`s Hollow wohnen würden? Immerhin waren wir ja 10 Jahre tot und soweit ich mich erinnern kann gibt es dort viele Muggel." „Da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen. In Godric`s Hollow leben fast nur noch Zauberer und damit die euch dann nicht mit zu vielen Fragen bestürmen werde ich am besten noch einen Artikel für den Tagespropheten schreiben, in dem über euch berichtet wird. Ist das okay für euch?" Beide nickten, doch Lily sah nachdenklich aus. „Wie kommt es, dass Godric`s Hollow jetzt voller Zauberer ist?" „Hast du dich seit du Harry jetzt kennst einmal gefragt, wieso der Junge lebt? Oder hast du seine Narbe auf der Stirn gesehen?" „Wenn ich ehrlich bin… nicht wirklich. Die Narbe habe ich gesehen. Sie sieht aus wie ein Blitz." „Genau. Harry hat die Narbe vom Todesfluch. Er ist der einzige, der den Avada Kedavra überlebt hat. Euer Sohn ist eine Berühmtheit in unserer Welt." „A-aber wie?" „Dank dir Lily. Du hast dich für ihn geopfert und damit wurde ein alter Zauber aktiviert, der Harry schützen konnte." James hatte Lily wieder auf seinen Schoß gezogen und strahlte sie mit einem stolzen Lächeln an. „Meine Heldin!", wisperte er in ihr Ohr und gab ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken.

„Habt ihr noch Fragen an mich?" „Nein, eigentlich nicht." „Gut, dann werde ich den Hauselfen Bescheid geben, damit sie euch ein Quartier einrichten. Ich werde mich dann um die Briefe kümmern. Wir sehen uns dann beim Mittagessen. Ich werde den Lehrern, die hier in Hogwarts sind Bescheid geben, dass ihr hier zu Besuch seid." Er zwinkerte den Beiden kurz zu und dann verabschiedeten sie sich.

Eng umschlungen gingen Lily und James über die Wiesen Hogwarts` zu Hagrids Hütte. Von weitem konnten sie schon Harry lachen hören und nach ein paar Schritten mehr konnten sie ihn auch sehen, wie er mit Fang, Hagrids Saurüden, spielte. Hagrid saß ein paar Schritte entfernt und beobachtete die beiden. Harry sah James und Lily, rappelte sich vom Boden auf, da er gerade von Fang umgestoßen wurden war und lief zu seinen Eltern. Lily öffnete sofort ihre Arme, als sie sah, dass Harry auf sie zugelaufen kam und er ließ sich lachend hereinfallen. „Na, hattest du Spaß bei Hagrid?" „Jaah, er hat mir Einhörner gezeigt und dann hab ich mit Fang gespielt." Die drei gingen langsam zu Hagrid, der nun auch aufgestanden war und Lily und James mit großen Tränen in den Augen in eine knochenbrecherische Umarmung zog. Als er wieder von Lily abgelassen hatte versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. „Nicht weinen Hagrid, wir sind ja wieder da." Sie lächelte ihn sanft an. „Wir müssen jetzt aber wieder los. Wir sehen uns gleich beim Mittag!" Sie zwinkerte ihn zu und schon gingen Harry, James und Lily zurück zum Schloss.

„Harry?" „Ja, Dad?" „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn wir noch etwa zwei Nächte hier im Schloss bleiben würden?" Harry drehte sich zu seinen Eltern um und grinste sie an. „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Aber wieso müssen wir noch hier bleiben?" „Unser Haus wurde bei dem Angriff zerstört und wird jetzt repariert. Wir haben hier eine Unterkunft bekommen und wollten die uns jetzt mal angucken, okay?" James lächelte seinen Sohn an und der nickte begeistert.

An einem Portrait eines älteren Mannes blieben sie stehen und ohne, dass sie etwas machen mussten schwang das Bild zur Seite. Durch den nun geöffneten Durchgang konnten sie einen geräumigen Wohnraum sehen, welcher auch sehr hell gehalten war. Die drei gingen hinein und vom Wohnraum aus gab es noch vier Türen. Hinter einer Tür war das Badezimmer, daneben war eine Küche mit Esstisch und hinter den letzten zwei Türen waren Schlafzimmer. Eins für Lily und James und das andere für Harry. Beide waren mit einem großen Himmelbett ausgestattet.

„Das ist schön hier. Und so ein großes Bett hatte ich noch nie gehabt." Nach diesen Satz schmiss sich Harry auf das Bett und blieb lachend liegen. Auch James nahm Anlauf, sprang und kam knapp neben Harry auf dem Bett auf. Dann fing er an Harry zu kitzeln.

„Daaad! Bit-te … hör auuf!" Harry konnte schon nicht mehr richtig sprechen, weil er ständig lachen musste und dabei kaum noch Luft bekam. Lily beobachtete die Beiden mit einem amüsierten Blick, doch plötzlich fiel ihr auf, dass ihr Sohn allmählich blau im Gesicht wurde. „James! Hör auf Harry zu kitzeln. Er bekommt ja überhaupt keine Luft mehr!" Sofort ließ James von ihm los und schaute seinen Sohn besorgt, aber auch leicht amüsiert an. „Geht's dir gut? Du solltest nicht aufhören zu atmen, ist nicht gerade gut, weißt du?" Harry, der mittlerweile nach Luft schnappend wieder auf seinem Rücken lag, bedachte James nur mit einem bösen Blick und murmelte, in der Hoffnung dass es niemand hörte „Das gibt Rache." Doch er hatte etwas lauter als gedacht gesprochen, denn James sagte jetzt in einem sehr geschäftsmäßigen Ton „Mein lieber Sohn, du kannst keine Rache mehr an mir ausüben, da das eben meine Rache von vorhin war." Harry sah ihn nur fragend an und James, sowie Lily bekamen einen Lachkrampf.

Nachdem sich Lily und James wieder beruhigt hatten, knurrte James Magen. Lily lachte kurz auf „Ich denke es ist Zeit zum Essen." Kaum hatte sie das gesagt war James schon aus der Unterkunft Richtung Große Halle gestürmt. „Ist Dad immer so?" Harry sah Lily mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Jaah, so ist dein Vater. Wenn er nicht pünktlich seine Mahlzeiten bekommt, denkt er, er verhungert." Sie zwinkerte ihrem Sohn zu und schon machten sich auch die Beiden auf den Weg in die Große Halle.


	4. In Hogwarts und weitere Überraschungen

Sie zwinkerte ihrem Sohn zu und schon machten sich auch die Beiden auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Vor der Tür zu Halle stand James. Es starrte nur auf einen Punkt, ohne sich zu bewegen. Lily trat hinter ihn und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. „Was ist los James?" „Schau am besten selbst, wer da als Lehrer mit am Tisch sitzt." Er trat zur Seite, damit Lily einen Blick in die Halle werfen konnte. Sie brauchte nicht lange, um zu wissen, wen James meinte. Dort am Tisch saß Snape- Severus Snape, ihr ehemaliger bester Freund und James liebster Erzfeind. „Du gehst wegen IHM nicht rein? Sei nicht so kindisch. Komm schon!" Damit zog sie ihn in die Halle und bedeutete Harry ihnen zu folgen.

„Aah, Lily, James, Harry! Wir haben schon auf euch gewartet." Dumbledore lächelte der kleinen Familie zu und bedeutete ihnen sich zu setzen. Lily saß neben ihren ehemaligen Schulleiter, James neben Professor McGonagall und Harry saß zwischen den beiden. „Ich hoffe wir sind nicht zu spät? Wir haben uns eben noch die Unterkunft angeschaut, es ist wirklich schön dort, danke Albus." Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an.

Die Gespräche der Lehrer waren verstummt, als Lily, James und Harry eintraten, doch jetzt redeten alle durcheinander auf Lily und James ein, doch Snape bedachte beide keines Blickes und redete während des gesamten Essens kein einziges Wort.

Als der Redefluss der Lehrer verebbt war, erschien erst das Essen. Harry, der sich träumerisch in der Halle umgesehen hatte, schrak zusammen, als das Essen mit einem Plopp auf dem Tisch erschien und wäre fast mit seinem Stuhl umgefallen, doch James konnte ihn gerade so noch festhalten. Harry sah seinen Vater dankend an und dieser fing an zu grinsen. „Harry, mein Sohn, du musst dich nicht vor dem Essen fürchten. Es ist harmlos und echt lecker." Harry bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick und drehte sich zu Lily um.

Lily, James und Harry wollten gerade die große Halle verlassen, als Dumbledore ihn zurück hielt, er wollte noch etwas mit James besprechen und so gingen Lily und Harry allein in ihre Unterkunft. „Hast du Lust im See schwimmen zu gehen Harry?" „Lust schon, aber ich kann nicht schwimmen." Er schaute Lily traurig an, doch sie lächelte. „Sei nicht traurig Harry, ich kann es dir doch beibringen, wenn du willst." Harry nickte begeistert und umarmte sie stürmisch. „Jaah, bitte Mum!"

In der Unterkunft fiel Harry ein, dass er keine Badehose hatte, er hatte überhaupt keine Sachen in Hogwarts. „Mum? Ich hab doch überhaupt keine Sachen hier…" „Doch, die Hauselfen haben uns welche besorgt. Schau einfach mal in deinen Schrank und zieh dich gleich um, ja?" Damit verschwand sie in ihrem und James Schlafzimmer. Harry ging in sein Zimmer und öffnete seinen Schrank. Ihm blieb der Mund offen stehen, als er die ganzen Sachen sah. Der Schrank war voll mit Hosen, T-Shirts und sogar ein Anzug und anderes war darin. Harry suchte sich eine grüne Badehose und ein T-Shirt und zog sich um. Er ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer und wartete auf Lily.

Auch Lily staunte, als sie ihren Kleiderschrank öffnete. Dumbledore hatte gesagt, dass die Hauselfen ein paar Sachen für sie besorgt hatten, doch ein paar war etwas übertrieben. Im Schrank hingen wunderschöne Sommerkleider, Hosen, Röcke, T-Shirts und alles, was sie sonst noch brauchte. Sie zog sich einen weißen Bikini an. Gerade, als sie sich angezogen hatte kam James ins Zimmer und umarmte sie von hinten. „Hey Schatz. Du bist immer noch wunderschön, genau wie früher." Lily drehte sich in seinem Armen, verschränkte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn sanft auf dem Mund. Sofort erwiderte James den Kuss und zog sie näher zu sich heran.

„Kommst du mit zum See?" fragte Lily als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten. „Tut mir leid, aber ich muss noch einiges mit Dumbledore erledigen. Soll ich auch gleich Harrys Sachen holen?" „Jaah, das wär gut, ich möchte meine Schwester nicht noch einmal sehen." James drückte Lily daraufhin wieder fester an sich. Nach einiger Zeit musste er sich aber von ihr verabschieden. Er gab ihr noch schnell einen Kuss und verschwand dann. Sie zog sich schnell noch ein grünes Sommerkleid an, packte ein paar Badetücher zusammen und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer, in dem Harry schon auf dem Sofa saß und wartete. „Na Harry, wollen wir los?" Sie lächelte ihn dabei an. Harry sprang sofort auf und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum See. „Mum? Wo musste Dad so schnell hin?" „Er muss mit Dumbledore zusammen etwas erledigen. Aber wenn er wieder da ist kommt er dann zum See."

Mittlerweile waren sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Lily legte die Badetücher auf die Wiese und beschwor einen Schwimmreifen für Harry, damit er erst einmal damit schwimmen üben konnte. Als sie damit fertig war zog sie sich ihr Kleid aus und Harry zog sich sein T-Shirt aus. Dann reichte Lily Harry ihre Hand und zog ihren Sohn dann mit ins Wasser. Er quietschte vergnügt auf, als sie das kalte Nass erreichten. Lily zog Harry noch schnell den Schwimmreifen über und dann ließ sie sich einfach nach hinten fallen.

Harry probierte es ihr nachzumachen. Er ließ sich ins Wasser fallen, doch kaum lag er auf seinem Rücken, schon hatte er sich durch den Schwimmreifen gedreht und lag nun auf seinem Bauch und sein Kopf hing mehr unter Wasser. Er fing an mit seinen Armen und Beinen zu zappeln und Lily, die kurz lachen musste, ging zu ihm und hob ihn in ihre Arme. Sofort schmiegte er sich an sie und hustete das Wasser aus, welches er geschluckt hatte. Als er sich dann wieder beruhigt hatte, fing Lily an, Harry das schwimmen bei zu bringen.

Nach fast drei Stunden konnte Harry dann schwimmen. Sie gingen aus dem Wasser heraus, Lily zauberte sie trocken und dann legten sie sich in der Sonne auf die Handtücher. Harry kuschelte sich an Lily, schloss die Augen und schlief kurz darauf vor Erschöpfung ein. Lily quittierte das mit einem Lächeln, nahm sich ein Buch und fing an zu lesen.

Eine Stunde später war Harry wieder wach und die beiden beschlossen, einen Spaziergang zu machen. Kurze Zeit später erblickte Harry James und mit einem „Daad!" lief er los und sprang in James' Arme. Dieser verlor daraufhin sein Gleichgewicht und so kippten beide um und lagen lachen auf dem Boden. „War es so schlimm mit Lily, dass du mich so vermisst hast, Kleiner?" Lachend strich er Harry durch dessen Haare. „Nein nein Dad, der Nachmittag mit Mum war richtig toll und ich kann jetzt schwimmen und…" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Lily, die jetzt bei den beiden angekommen war, fiel ihm ins Wort. „… das hab nur ich allein ihm beigebracht." Lächelnd ging Lily zu James und gab ihn einen Kuss. „Habt ihr alles geschafft?" James nickte grinsend. „Jaah haben wir, ich habe auch eine Überraschung für dich." „Und wo ist die Überraschung?" Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Unsichtbar." Lily sah ihren Mann mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue fragend an, auch Harry sah James nun interessiert an. Dieser schwang daraufhin seinen Zauberstab und schon standen neben ihm zwei Männer, die Lily sehr gut kannte.


	5. Neue Bekanntschaften

Dieser schwang daraufhin seinen Zauberstab und schon standen neben ihm zwei Männer, die Lily sehr gut kannte. „Oh Merlin! Sirius, Remus, seid ihr es wirklich?" Damit sprang sie erst Sirius und dann Remus in die Arme. Die beiden grinsten sie an. „Natürlich sind wir es. Unser lieber Jamsie hat mich aus Askaban rausgeholt und dann haben wir Remus aus den Fängen der Werwölfe befreit." Sirius Grinsen wurde noch breiter, auch James hatte ein Grinsen im Gesicht. Lily lächelte ihn an und ging dann zu ihm und küsste ihn kurz. Die vier waren glücklich wieder beieinander zu sein.

Harry hatte sich still und heimlich hinter einen Busch verkrochen, als die Fremden plötzlich auftauchten. Die Männer machten ihn ein bisschen Angst, besonders der große schwarzhaarige. Er sah etwas ungepflegt aus und hatte einen Bart, doch seine grauen Augen funkelten vor Freude. Der Andere war etwas kleiner. Er hatte braune Harre und hellbraune Augen, die genau wie von dem großen Mann vor Freude strahlten. Harry sah, wie seine Mutter die Männer umarmte und auch sein Vater zog beide nach einiger Zeit in eine Umarmung.

„Lily? Weißt du wo Harry ist?" James sah seine Frau fragend an. „Gerade eben stand er noch neben mir. Weit kann er ja eigentlich nicht sein." Sie schaute sich etwas auf dem Gelände um und fing dann plötzlich an zu kichern. „Was ist so lustig Lils? Und mit Harry meint ihr da euren Sohn?" „Natürlich meinen wir unseren Sohn. Ich musste gerade nur kichern weil ich ihn entdeckt habe. Seht mal ganz unauffällig zu den Büschen da drüben. Ich kann da ganz deutlich seine Haare sehen."

„Wieso sitzt er da hinter den Büschen? Er soll lieber zu uns kommen! Ich will mein Patensohn kennen lernen!" Sirius sah sehr empört aus, woraufhin die anderen Drei lachen mussten. „Vielleicht hat er ja Angst bekommen, als er dich gesehen hat." Remus knuffte ihn in die Seite und hielt sich den Bauch, weil er so lachen musste, da Sirius noch empörter guckte. „Sag mal Tatze, wann hast du eigentlich zuletzt in einen Spiegel geguckt?" James schaute Sirius scheinheilig an und bevor dieser herausfand, was James damit meinte, war James auch schon weggerannt.

James schlich sich von hinten an Harry an, der noch immer hinter den Büschen saß, schlang seine Arme um seinen Sohn und hob ihn mit einem Ruck hoch. Harry, der jetzt über der Schulter seines Vaters lag fing vor Schreck an zu schreien. James legte ihm schnell seine Hand auf den Mund, damit er damit aufhört.

Als Lily, Remus und Sirius den Schrei hörten, drehten sich die drei in die Richtung und sahen James, der einen zappelnden schwarzhaarigen Jungen auf seiner Schulter trug. Langsam kam er näher und Sirius Augen wurden immer größer.

Als James fast bei den dreien war, konnten sie das Bündel auf James Schulter schimpfen hören: „Das ist gemein! Ich konnte mich überhaupt nicht wehren. Lass mich runter! Bitteee Dad!" James grinste daraufhin nur. Nach ein paar weiteren Metern ließ er Harry nun doch runter. Dieser bedachte seinen Vater mit einem bösen Blick und ging zu Lily, ohne Sirius und Remus zu beachten. Lily schloss ihren Sohn in ihre Arme, aber ein amüsiertes Grinsen zeichnete sich auf ihren Lippen ab.

„Harry, wieso hast du dich eben versteckt?"

„Ähm… die Überraschung von Dad hat mir ein bisschen… Angst gemacht. Wer sind die Männer Mum?"

„Sehr gute Freunde von Dad und mir. Soll ich sie dir mal vorstellen? Die zwei sind auch harmlos, auch wenn der eine nicht so aussieht." Sie kicherte leise, nahm Harry an ihre Hand und ging zu den Männern.

„Lily! War das gerade eine Beleidigung gegen mich?" Sirius sah sie gespielt böse an. Lily grinste nur.

„Natürlich Siri- Schatz. Konnte ich doch schon lange nicht mehr machen." Daraufhin erwiderte er nichts mehr.

„So jetzt erstmal: Harry, das sind Sirius und Remus. Sirius, Remus, das ist Harry…" Lily wurde von James unterbrochen, der sich hinter sie und Harry gestellt hatte. „unser Sohn. Ach und Harry, Sirius ist dein Pate."

„Mein Pate? Aber wieso war ich dann die ganze Zeit bei Tante Petunia?" Lily seufzte. „Sirius war in Askaban, im Zauberergefägniss. Er war dort die ganzen Jahre unschuldig und Dad hat ihn sozusagen befreit."

„Das tut mir Leid für dich. Können wir etwas essen gehen, Mum?" Harry sah Lily mit großen Augen an. „Natürlich Harry, es ist sowieso Zeit für das Abendessen."


End file.
